Meet the Silliest Superhero
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: George and Harold come to the home of Rachel and Sasha Jocklin, but the girls are the ones more surprised when they meet the one and only Captain Underpants!


**Inspired by the Captain Underpants movie, here's a fanfic that came to me instantly! Enjoy and no flames please!**

 **WARNING: Contains spoilers for the Captain Underpants movie!**

* * *

A school bus was traveling to Staybrook, California.

Within the bus was a class of elementary school children. Two particular children sitting next to each other. But these were no ordinary children.

Their names were George Beard and Harold Hutchins. Their minds always revolved around two things: Pulling pranks and making comic books.

"I'm stuck on what Captain Underpants comic to make next." George said. "This has never happened before!"

"Yeah! We're...out of ideas!" Harold shouted.

"HEY! KEEP IT QUIET BACK THERE!" Mr. Krupp, their ill-tempered principal snapped.

A while ago, George and Harold hypnotized their principal into thinking he's the comic book superhero they created called Captain Underpants.

After a series of unusual and hilarious events, Captain Underpants obtained actual superpowers from radioactive leftover cafeteria food.

Due to the hypnosis, when Mr. Krupp hears the sound of fingers snapping, he becomes Captain Underpants. But when he gets wet, he reverts back to Mr. Krupp.

George and Harold have to keep a close eye on Mr. Krupp. Despite being a superhero, Captain Underpants is not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"WHOA! George! Do you see that?!" Harold said, his face pressed against the window.

George looked out the window and gasped. The boys spotted an old, spooky mansion hill upon an eerie hill.

"That's the creepiest house I've ever seen!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah! I bet it's crawling with ghosts!" Harold said.

"I said QUIET!" Mr. Krupp snapped.

George and Harold groaned as they slumped back in their seats. "Geez, you'd think Mr. Krupp would lighten up by now." George said.

"Yeah, after we set him up with Edith the lunch lady, he'd y'know, loosen up." Harold added.

The bus arrived at their destination; The Staybrook glue factory.

Understandably, the children were less than thrilled.

"Now, everyone stay together in one group or else!" Mr. Krupp warned.

The children obeyed. But George and Harold were never the obedient type of children.

"Let's ditch them and check out that haunted house!" George whispered to Harold. "Maybe we'll see a ghost!"

"Yeah! Seeing a ghost is way cooler than a boring old glue factory!" Harold said. "Plus, we can get some real inspiration for our next comic!"

George and Harold managed to sneak away from their class and took off to the old mansion on the hill.

Little did they know, Melvin, the school smarty pants and tattle tale, was listening.

"Mr. Krupp!" Melvin said. "George and Harold took ran off to the old mansion they saw earlier!"

Mr. Krupp's face went red as a fire engine. "GRRRRRR! THOSE TWO!" He took off to catch the two trouble-making kids.

* * *

George and Harold stood in front of the old mansion, gaping in awe.

"Cool!" Harold gasped.

"Man! This place is creepy even in the daylight!" George said. "Let's go!"

The two friends entered the haunted looking house. They were quite surprised, really. It didn't really look haunted.

"Huh. This isn't like any haunted house I've ever seen." Harold said.

"Yeah! Where are the cobwebs and busted up furniture?" George wondered out loud. "Everything's all neat and tidy like someone actually lives here!"

Harold gasped. "Maybe the ghosts cleaned it up!"

"Really? I didn't think ghosts were near freaks." said George. "At least there's more cool stuff in it than Mr. Krupp's house."

A dark shadow loomed over the boys. "What about my house?!"

The boys screamed and spun around and came face to stomach with Mr. Krupp.

"What is the matter with you two?!" Mr. Krupp snarled. "I can't take you two anywhere let alone be together in school! Why can't you ever listen?! You got clogged ears?! In all my years as a principal, I never seen two kids more unruly than you little-"

As Mr. Krupp was ranting, Rachel and Sasha Jocklin and Sparkle the baby Conductoid were watching from the upstairs balcony. They frowned at Mr. Krupp's lecturing skills.

"That man's a principal?" Rachel questioned. "I don't think so."

"He's scary, Aunt Rachel..."

"I know a principal's job isn't easy. But he shouldn't be that harsh on those boys!"

Ghostfreak appeared next to Rachel. "May I, Rachel?"

"Be my guest."

Downstairs, Mr. Krupp was still having his meltdown. "I've had it up to my neck with you two monsters! When we get back to school, I'll make sure you were never-"

Suddenly, a flower vase floated off the table. It hovered over Mr. Krupp's head and tipped over. Water poured all over his head and the vase bonked him on the head.

"HEY! What the heck was that?!" Mr. Krupp yelled.

"It must be the ghost!" George said in excitement.

"Too sweet!" Harold said.

"Ghost?!" Mr. Krupp's shoulders stiffened. "What ghost?!"

George and Harold looked surprised seeing Mr. Krupp so scared.

Harold snickered. "You're afraid of ghosts, Mr. Krupp?!"

The mean principal shook his head and sneered. "NO! What am I even saying?! I don't believe in ghosts!"

"Don't believe in ghosts?!"

Mr. Krupp spun around and met the angry green eye of Ghostfreak.

"You don't believe in ghosts?!" Ghostfreak roared, lunging at the principal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mr. Krupp screamed louder than he's ever screamed at George and Harold. He ran up the stairs in fear of the alien ghost, but Sparkle jumped at the top of the stairs and screeched, sparks flying from her antennas and fingertips.

Mr. Krupp's screams boomed through the house. He fell backward down the stairs, bashing his head on every step and landed at the foot of the stairs in an unconscious heap.

"Mr. Krupp!" George and Harold rushed to their principal. If Mr. Krupp was killed, the boys would be in really big trouble.

Rachel, Sasha and Sparkle hurried downstairs. "Oh, no! I think we went too far!"

"Sir! Sir! Are you alright?!" Sasha nudged Mr. Krupp, snapping her fingers.

George gasped. "Wait! Don't do that!"

At the sound of fingers snapping, Mr. Krupp woke up and started removing his tie, shirt, pants, shoes, socks, and his toupee. He grabbed a nearby red tablecloth and tied it around his neck.

"TRA-LA-LAAAAAAAAAA!" he sang triumphantly.

Rachel and Sasha squealed and covered their eyes.

"HE'S NAKED!" Sasha cried out.

"What is he doing?!" Rachel exclaimed.

Sparkle laughed. "He's in his undies!"

George and Harold panicked as they looked at each other. Mr. Krupp had just exposed his secret identity as Captain Underpants!

"Ahem."

The boys turned their attention to Ghostfreak, who had his arms folded across his chest. "I think you boys have some explaining to do."

"Stand down, foul spirit!" Captain Underpants said. "In the name of underwear!" He charged at Ghostfreak. But Ghostfreak simply went intangible and the superhero went right through him and crashed through a wall.

"He's going to wreck the house!" Rachel screamed.

Captain Underpants staggered to his feet. "Alright! I took you lightly, ghost-like creature! But this hero ain't scared of no ghost!" He charged again.

Ghostfreak sighed and unleashed his striped tentacles and started tickling Captain Underpants.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Captain Underpants was helpless as he laughed and writhed in ticklish agony.

George and Harold stared in shock. They looked at the girls.

"Well, we don't want to hurt him. But we ant have a semi-naked man bust up our home." Rachel said. "Once Ghostfreak is done, we need to talk." Her tone was thick with seriousness.

The two fourth graders looked down at the floor, quite guilty.

Captain Underpants was in tears. Ghostfreak had tickled him into submission. "You don't have to fear me. I'm a friendly ghost."

"I-I see..." Captain Underpants panted. He saw Sparkle walk up to him, giggling.

"You're funny!" Sparkle chirped, smiling. "I like you!"

"Why, thank you, small, adorable one-eyed creature!" Captain Underpants said.

* * *

While Captain Underpants was playing paddy-cake with Sparkle, George and Harold explained everything about Mr. Krupp and Rachel and Sasha explained about this supposedly haunted house.

"So, there are aliens living here?!" George said, wide-eyed. "Sweet!"

"And you...hypnotized your principal into thinking he's a superhero you boys made up?" Rachel questioned, still stunned.

"Yeah! We write comics and sell them at our school!" Harold took out a Captain Underpants comic from his backpack and showed it to Rachel.

"Wow! You two made this?" Rachel admired their hard work and creativity. "You guys are good!"

"Yeah! You have a gift!" Sasha said. "But what are you doing here in the first place?"

George scratched the back of his head. "Well, we were on a field trip to the glue factory, but we saw this haunted house on the way there and decided to check it out instead."

"And it looks like we made the right choice!" Harold said. "We get to see real aliens!"

But Rachel and Sasha didn't think so. "Guys, what you did was wrong."

"It was?" they said together.

"I know school isn't always fun, but that doesn't mean you boys shouldn't disobey your teachers let alone your principal." Rachel explained.

"But you don't know our school! All the teachers are mean and boring! And mean old Mr. Krupp is the worst of them all! He hates anything fun and ruins it! That's why we pull pranks to bring joy to our school!"

"But has it ever occurred to you that Mr. Krupp is mean-spirited because you make him that way?" Sasha said. "If someone pulled pranks on me and was the butt of every joke, I wouldn't be too happy, would I?"

George and Harold began to feel guilt, something they haven't felt in a while. Perhaps these pretty girls had a point.

George had to think of an excuse. "But...But Mr. Krupp put us in separate classes!"

"Well, I'm sure there had to be a reason for that." Rachel said. "Perhaps you pulled a prank when you weren't suppose to? If you didn't pull so many pranks, you wouldn't have been separated. There will always be consequences for your actions."

That hit the nail on the head. Rachel was right.

The boys looked over at Captain Underpants playing with Sparkle.

"Giddy up, Captain Underpants!" Sparkle shouted, riding on the superhero's back.

Captain Underpants neighed liked horse and galloped all over the living room, laughing along with Sparkle.

"Well, we did create a pretty cool superhero." Harold said. "So, that's one good point."

"Yeah, Captain Underpants is pretty cool!" George said.

Rachel giggled. "And he's great with kids."

"Not like Mr. Krupp." George said.

Sasha patted George on the head. "Don't be like that, George. I'm sure Mr. Krupp is really nice deep down. You just need to try a little harder to find the good in people."

"She's right." Harold said. "Remember how Mr. Krupp lightened up when he started going out with Edith? Maybe we just need to keep helping Mr. Krupp until he's full-on nice!"

George gave his friend a look. "And what do you think the chances are of that being true?"

"Well, George, you never know unless you try." Rachel said.

"Yeah, and there's a field trip you two need to get back to." Sasha said.

"Awww! Do they have to leave now?" Sparkle whined. Captain Underpants was flying around the room with her.

Captain Underpants landed on the floor and put Sparkle down. "I'm sorry, Sparkle. I wish I could stay. But the world needs Captain Underpants! To protect the unprotected and defend the defenseless! In the name of truth, justice, and all things pre-shrunk and cottony!" He puffed out his chest with pride and allowed his cape to flow dramatically.

The girls looked at George and Harold.

"Yeah, he's quite a character." Harold said. "But he means well."

The girls showed their guests out. "It was nice meeting you two." Rachel said, hugging George.

Sasha hugged Harold. "Be sure to keep an eye on Captain Underpants."

"And make sure to keep your silly streak in check." Rachel reminded them. "A good laugh is okay, but there is such a thing a story going too far."

"Yes, Ma'am." George and Harold said.

* * *

 **SPLASH!**

"WHAT THE-?!"

Mr. Krupp woke up on the bus soaking wet.

"Are you alright, Mr. Krupp?" George asked.

"W-Where am I?!" Me. Krupp looked around. "Why am I all wet?!"

"You fell asleep on the bus and was having a nightmare!" Harold said. "You were delirious! Tossing and turning, muttering about ghosts! So we had to wake you up somehow!"

"I was asleep?!" Mr. Krupp gasped. "Asleep! Of course!" He sounded relieved. "Then those crazy ghosts and monsters in that haunted house! It was all just a dream!"

George smiled. "What haunted house?"

"Uh, never mind." Mr. Krupp saw the kids returning from the glue factory and pile onto the bus.

As the bus pulled out of town, George and Harold saw the Jocklin sisters wave goodbye to them.

The boys waved goodbye to their new friends. "I hope we seem them again." Harold said. "For grown-ups, they were pretty cool!"

"Who knows?" said George. "Maybe we'll see them again someday."

Rachel and Sasha watched the bus drive away.

"Think we'll see them again someday?" Sasha asked.

Rachel smiled. "Definitely."


End file.
